Stefan-the-originel
by hwolf
Summary: The Originals Saison 1 ne change pas mais la saison 2 change, aprés la mort des guerrera. Aprés avoir protéger Mystic Falls pendant dix-huit mois, Stefan a annuler la malédiction du loup-garou ( 2 mois aprés la mort des Guerrera), et part a la Nouvelle-Orléans pour profiter de la vie


Les Originaux Saison 1 ne change pas mais la saison 2 change, aprés la mort des guerrera.

Aprés avoir protéger pendentif Mystic Falls dix-huit mois, Stefan annuler la malédiction du loup-garou

(2 mois après la mort des Guerrera), et partie à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour profiter de la vie

Personnage: Nouvelle-Orléans

Klaus M: Hybride Originel. le côté vampire a protéger le géne du loup-garou

Elijah M: vampire originel

Rebekah M: vampire originel

Hayley Marshall: Hybride. le côté vampire a protéger le géne du loup-garou

Freya M: sorcière immortelle

Stefan S: vampire originel, avec le pouvoir de silas, Le sang de stefan peut tout guérir le venin de loup-garou,

Marcel Gerard: vampire: le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans à la fin de la saison 2: devient vampire originel à la fin de la saison 3

Camille O'Connell: vivant: l'humain a tourné le vampire par aurore de Martel

Davina Claire: sorcière vivant

Kol Mikaelson: vampire originel mort définitif

vampire gia: Bras droit de marcel: vivant:

saison 2: résumé

Klaus, Hayley et espoir sont les derniers loup-garou au monde.

Marcel encore sous le choc de la destruction de sa famille de vampires et tente de reconstruire sa maison avec le soutien de Josh et d'Elijah

Stefan veut profiter de la vie à la nouvelle-Orléans et klaus va effacer le souvenir de son pére

Stefan a acheté l'appartement en face de la maison de Klaus, et va aider à tuer ses ennemis.

stefan va aider freya avec sa nouvelle vie aprés 100 ans enfermé, et va tomber sous le charme de freya

Kol est tué par son propre frère finn, dans le corps de Kaleb, il meurt entouré de Klaus, d'elijah, de rebekah et de davina

Joséphine accepte de s'allier au vampire, et de créer des lieux anti-magie: St. James Infirmary Bar / Club de jazz, stefan sera le propriétaire

Stefan voit dahlia sur le point de tué josephine La rue et la sauve de justesse, mais lui et blessé et ils rentre au qg de klaus

Les vampire vont respecté stefan pour avoir annuler la malédiction du loup-garou, et le sorcier le respecté pour avoir leur chef: josephine Larue

Stefan demande une rebekah si peu invité freya elle dit oui, et rebekah va lui demandé de protéger son corps de vampire

Rebekah va dire que c'est fini entre eux, qu'il faut tourner la page et elle a quitté la ville. Le pieu en chêne blanc sera détruit

Stefan et freya sont vue ensemble à la fin de la saion 2

Ennemis: saison 2

Mikael: Tué par Klaus

Esther Mikaelson: Tué par Klaus

Finn Mikaelson: emprisonné par freya

Dahlia: Tué par Klaus: Esther arrive à stopper la magie de Dahlia avec les menotes anti-magie,

et Klaus tue Dahlia et sa mère en poignardant avec le couteau recouvert des cendres de Mikael.

saison 3: résumé

Les Strix, ancienne société de vampires arrivent la Nouvelle-Orléans pour mettre fin au Mikaelson

stefan prévient les Mikaelson que les strix complètent contre eux, les stryx l'attaque le corps mortelle de rebekah pour elle a récupéré son corps vampire

Freya en manque de puissance va se lier un stefan et devenir une sorcière immortelle. Joséphine larue veut se retirer de la régence, et veut mettre vincent à sa place.

Lucien et vincent qui contrôlent par les ancêtres va enlever freya, et utilisèrent son sang pour la forcer a transformé lucien en vampire originel,

lucien ajouta une pure souche du venin des loups-garou qui a été créée en mélangeant 3 sortes de venins de loups-garous puis ajouta du chêne blanc

pour créer un vampire originaire, qui serait doté d'une force équivalente à celle d'un vampire originel

et posséderait une morsure fatale pour un originel, mais le sang de Klaus, espoir et stefan peut guérir la morsure.

stefan stope lucien avant de boire le sérum et le récupéré pour lexi, Marcel vole la deuxième dose du sérum de vampire originel amélioré pour lui.

Huit stryx attaque stefan chez lui pour récupérer le corps vampire de rebekah mais stefan va les tué

Rebekah se reveille dans son corps originel à la nouvelle-orléans après les mois d'absence, et voit que stefan et freya sont en couple, rebekah sera un peu jalouse.

Davina va utilisé 1 Nexus Vorti pour la ressuscité kol, après la résurrection de kol, et rebekah qui a retrouver son corps d'origine

il y'aura une nuit de fête et le lendemain matin, rebekah se reveille dans la méme lit que stefan et freya.

les mikaelson et Stefan vont créer un piège pour découvrir leur ennemi, le dernier morceau de chêne blanc par stefan, sera mis en vente aux plus offrants

stefan va récupérer toute la propriété de l'acheteur et leur identité ...!

Stefan hypnotise lucien et tristan pour leur prendre tous les qu'ils posséde: propriété, argent, livre de magie, objets magiques et les tue, suite stefan rassemble tout les objets magique

que lucien et les strix possédaient avec: 3 dagues de cendres, les pieux maudit, 1 Bague de nuit, une copie du grimoire d'esther, et va le cacher à l'Armurerie!

Davina et vincent vont coupé le lien des ancêtres avec le monde des vivants. et les sorcières perdront tous leurs pouvoirs au niveau des ancêtres (plus de lien avec les mondes des vivants)

le QG des Mikaelson se trouve envahi par des centaines de vampires ennemis et une bataille éclate, eux contre elijah, klaus, rebekah et stefan qui vient les aider

aprés le massacre au qg, les Mikaelson décident à chacun de leur côté, souhaitant profiter pleinement de leur vie et de leur liberté, avec l'approbation de Klaus

Ennemis: saison 3

Les Strix ancienne société de vampires: tué par stefan, klaus, elijah et marcel

Tristan de Martel: tué par

Aurore de Martel: tué par stefan pour protéger camille

Château de Lucien: tué par Stefan

Sorcière coven au service des Strix:

Vampire aya: tué par ...

Gaspar Cortez: tué par klaus

Alistair Duquesne: vampire: Tué par ...

Les ancêtres: davina et freya ont coupé leur lien avec les mondes des vivants, ils n'ont pas vraiment été tuer mais c'est tout comme.

saison 4: résumer: 5 ans plus-tard

La nouvelle orléans est redevenue une ville prospère, où vampires et sorciers (dirigés par Marcel et Vincent)

les mikaelson, camille, Hayley et Hope (déjà âgée de sept ans) ont déménagé de la nouvelle-orléans.

Marcel organise des fêtes et des événements extravagants comme le roi de la nouvelle-orléans au.

en mission, vincent et marcel retrouvent les enfants disparates ainsi que leur ravisseur et se compte que la vie d'espoir Mikaelson est, également liée à cette force mystérieuse.

vincent va envoyer un message aux Mikaelson pour que ces derniers viennent à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Stefan, freya et rebekah file le parfait amour ensemble, voyagent autour du monde et tuant des vampires mais un appel va perturbé leur bonheur, ils rentrent

vivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour soigner l'espoir, l'état de santé, affectée par le mystérieux tri, et ils travaillent ensemble ensemble avec Marcel et les sorcière,

afin de découvrir l'origine du danger qui plane.

Stefan décident d'amener freya et camille à l'armurerie et leur pré-vente d'objets pour combattre

Elijah est tué par inadacci, et sa lignée s'éteint avec lui, puis il a ressuscité par Freya.

Grace a un rituel pour sceller définitivement l'esprit d'une personne dans le corps, inadu ser piégé dans son corps mortel et tué définitivement (corps et ésprit)

par sa mère avec la lame de Gregor trempé du sang de sa mère, hayley et espoir.

Ennemis: saison 4

Inadu † (le creux): Tué définitivement (corps et ésprit) par sa mère qui vivait à Mystic Falls

Sofya Voronova: vampire mercenaire:

... SOMEONE TO TAKE THE CHALLENGE ?


End file.
